


Laundry Recon

by cerie



Series: Texting [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerie/pseuds/cerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the same universe as Lovebirds. More Twittering, this time Kate and Henry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Recon

D @henrysanc u see what boss and zed are up to?  
D @freestyle1 try not 2 look for own sanity  
D @henrysanc big guy been huffing more. Lots of laundry ugh  
D @freestyle1 …thanks for the image K.  
D @henrysanc if I suffer so do u

Kate shoved her phone into her back pocket, grinning wide when she saw the Big Guy with an armful of dirty laundry. She didn’t learn to con in a barn, after all, and she knew how to lay it on thick without being caught. Big Guy was more perceptive than most but she was slick. It worked out, for the most part.

“Let me take that? I’m doing my own, you know. Just a friendly little helping hand. My idea.” He looked skeptical but pushed the laundry into her hands, heading back down the hall with less huffing than usual. And hey, no slap in the head! Bonus. She made her way down to the laundry room (more of a Laundromat than a room, but hey, semantics) and threw the pile of laundry onto the table. On outside glance, looked like she was sorting, but she was really looking for evidence. Of. Whatever.

D @henrysanc Success. Have laundry. Am checking.  
D @freestyle1 …why? Adults. Hurts brain. Need valium brb.  
D @henrysanc u know they r up 2 soemthing freaky  
D @freestyle1 bleach pls.

Tesla’s shirt, Tesla’s shirt…did he have a hole in his lip or what? They all had red wine stains down the front. Those weren’t interesting, so Kate tossed them to the side and tried to get to the good stuff. The boss’s room was on the same end of the house as Tesla’s and it made sense that their laundry might get mixed together. She didn’t really want to think about the alternative; Will was bad enough but at least he wasn’t…Tesla. Yeah. With the quips. Kate went back to poking through the laundry.

D @henrysanc bonus. Check pic http://bit.yah.ca/pic1  
D @freestyle1 …ripped?  
D @henrysanc oh yeah. Score 1 for zed.  
D @freestyle1 :(

Kate rolled her eyes and found few other things of consequence and rolled her eyes when she found the corner of a foil condom wrapper peeking out of the pocket of one of Will’s shirts. At least someone was having safe sex in this place. Or any sex. She wasn’t bitter. (Much). When she heard the click of heels against stone she shoved the whole wad of laundry into one of the industrial sized washers, throwing in powders and leaning (hopefully) nonchalantly against the folding table.

“Doc. What’s up?”

Magnus was a smart mark, that much was true, and she circled Kate carefully before speaking. “Our friend told me you were down here doing laundry. Your own, I wouldn’t be so shocked, but imagine my surprise when it was mine and Nikola’s you took it upon yourself to do. I trust we won’t have any sudden inspirations toward charity in the future?”

Kate gave her a little grin and shook her head, letting out a sigh of relief when Magnus turned and started heading back out. She had just pulled out her phone to text Henry when she spoke again, still within earshot.

“Be glad you weren’t doing the load prior. Delicates.”


End file.
